The Ghost's feather
by go-stevie-go
Summary: When your Family and Friends have rejected you what must you do? Danny must find that out himself, with a little help from an a new, animal, friend. Will he make it? READ PLEASE IT SOUNDS STUPID BUT IT REALLY ROX!
1. Cold

Hey peeps! I got some helps with my problem and through out all my bright clothes and bought a whole bunch of purple red and black outfits! Coolio or what? Well this is my new story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom! Although if I did that would be so sweeeeeeeet!

Here it goes!

Cold

"DANNY FENTON! You get on my last nerve! All I ever do is try to help and you won't take down your shell of pride and let me in! You don't let anyone in! I am so OUT!" An obviously angry Sam yelled as her Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Fenton, Jazz, and Tucker cornered him at his house.

Danny just sat there with a hurt look on his face as he started to hug his knees and tuck his chin away.

"Look at you! You are covered in bumps and bruises and won't even let your own mother in!" Maddie yelled with an angry expression at her huddling son.

"Do you know how much it hurts us when you walk in limping or with a broken body part! It just breaks our heart! But you don't care!" Jazz yelled as the boy stayed quite.

Tears started to swell in his eyes and they gently rolled down his now pale face and they drip dropped on his knees.

"Aw Man! Aw Man! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Danny yelled and jumped up and ran for the door saying "I got to get out of here!"

As he closed the front door he took one last look at his family and their faces wore still baring an angry look.

But Danny just ran and ran and ran till he had hit forest in their local park. After he got there he sat down on a rotting log and looked up at what little sky he could see through all the trees.

"What have I done? All this time I thought I was protecting them from all my burdens but now they dump this crap!" Danny said trying to past the buck but only felt even more guilt.

Then he heard fluttering and struck his body up straight to only realize that a snow white dove had landed beside him.

"Oh. Just a dumb bird" Danny said sounding a little disappointed. The bird only twittered in protest to the 'dumb bird' comment.

"Apparently it is just you and me." The bird just flew to his shoulder and chirped in agreement.

"Well I guess it would only be proper to introduce myself huh? My name is Danny Fenton, my friends and family has turned against me and I can never return to were I once lived in happiness. You?" Danny asked the bird as if they were best friends.

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

"Yeah. It looks like neither of us have a place in this world. Me and you together forever as friends, right?" Danny said holding his finger up and the bird nip as if a handshake.

" I think I will call you stone cause our life is just as cold and worthless" Danny said sadly.

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

Back at the Fenton household-

The Fenton and Friends stood there and finally realized what they had done.

" What have we done? We made Danny feel so guilty he ran away! We have to find him!" Jazz yelled and started to run before Maddie grabbed her arm.

" It would take awhile to find him. With his ghost powers he could easily elude us." Jack explained in a serious voice that no one knew existed.

" That's it! We can use The Fenton Ghost Tracker! We have to hurry we want to find him. Come on! We must fix a grave mistake!" Jazz demanded every one.

-

Hey! That's is as far as I want to go this chapter. If you have any suggestions just click the little blue button and tell me. And flame me if you wish, I don't really care so I will be a good sport if my story really sux that bad.

Shizzle


	2. Agreements

Okay I am going through a lot right now but a true author never gives up what they love. And to all you peeps out there (although there are not very many) who stuck with me thanks and I hope you like this story. Like I said it may suck a little. A lot. A whole super duper, oh never mind just read the story okay?

Lights.

Camera.

Super cool ghost powers.

Action!

In the forest with Danny and Stone-

"Well it is official" Danny said announcing to his little friend.

_Chirp!_ – (translation) what is?

"I am a complete waste of breath and I have just realized I am talking to a bird that I have just made friends with. I am a complete failure _and_ nut job!" Danny said a little effected.

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! -_ You are not a nut job you just have a gift to understand me. _Chirp!_ _Chirp!_ - And you are not a complete failure. Your family was crazy to do what they did to you.

"Hey I guess you are right! I don't need those idiots! As long as I have got you I will be okay! Thanks stone. Hey you were also right about me understanding you." Danny said with a cheery tone.

_Chirp!Chirp!Chirp!_ – Ya! Me and you together for ever!

Narrator Dude/Chick (who ever is reading this decide!)- So from then on Danny came to know Stone. The two were inseparable. The two knew what each other were thinking all the time. Danny stayed hidden in the forest only coming out to see his family live their lives without him. A new look also came along as a birthday gift from stone he got a grim reaper like cloak that was completely white but at night it was as good as invisible to anyone other than the two friends. Lets return to the story before this when the Fenton family and friends first began their long search 3 years back.

"Come on let's split up into twos and look in the area that the ghost tracker points to!" Jazz yelled to everyone and they split up in the forest to look for Danny.

Their search was long with no results. Since Danny had teamed up with Stone the bird some how covered his ghost tracks so they could not locate him. Neither Danny nor Stone knew this had happened and kept away deep deep in the forest.

"We have been looking for two months now and we have yet to pick up any hint other than that he is some where in that forest. His tracks are covered up by something!" Tucker said feeling hopeless.

"Unless he flew right after he got to the forest!" Sam said feeling like she had solved the mystery.

"But where would he go? To Vlads? He couldn't, he would get tired eventually and we would pick up his trail immediately!" Jazz answered.

"I know this may be hard to swallow but I think the damage we have done has made to where Danny will never return because he thinks he is unloved. We may not ever find him and he may never come back. I think we just need to live our lives and be happy just like Danny would want us to." Maddie said.

"I think we have to move on and push this aside. It has been two months. If he wanted to come home he would have done it by now. We need to move on." Jack said quietly.

'Ugh, listen two you guys! You are acting like Danny is dead and he is not! We can't give up on him! You guys are his parents and you are willing to just give up on him like that?" Jazz said disgusted.

"Jazz I think your parents are right. Just let it go. If he wants to Danny will come back" Tucker said.

Sam sat there. A silent tear ran down her face and dropped on the table they were conferencing at. When she looked down on the small drop she saw her reflection but also Danny's and a small white bird on his shoulder. He smiled and mouthed the words 'Give Up' and she nodded.

"I agree!" Sam said.

Jazz looked at everyone and sat down with a sigh.

"I guess you are right, all of, you. Now that I think about it you guys make a lot more sense. Okay I'm in." Jazz said with an I-guess-you-guys-are-right-and-I-am-wrong tone.

With that everyone was quite trying to process all that just happened and wondering how they are going to move on with life without a clumsy Danny to laugh with or a little brother to hang with. To them it was impossible but what they don't know is that he will always be with them in their reflection.

Back to my thoughts-

Hey I hope you like. The more reviews and hits I get the more I will update. Ah who am I kidding I have been busy lately and school just got out last week and I am finely starting to enjoy my well earned vacation. Well if you have any tips that I am going to ignore tell me. I am kidding I will listen cough yeah right cough. Well later days! Gosh I am such a dork!

-Shizzle.


	3. The end

This is the end-

I am sorry to tell everyone this but sadly I must quit writing. My schedule is so packed that I don't have time to finish what I have started only during summer and maybe winter will I be typing. And it is not on the top of my priority list. So for all those that have stuck with me thank you but it was a waste seeing I quit anyways. Thank you for your patience.

Bye…


End file.
